Party Planners
Description Volume 1, Episode 5: Draculaura and Frankie both have birthdays. When they try to plan parties for each other, they end up getting a frightfully cool surprise! Summary Frankie's iCoffin beeps, reminding her that it's Draculaura's 1600th birthday. She decides to plan a special party. Meanwhile, a little further down the hallway, Draculaura's own iCoffin reminds her that it's Frankie's 16th (in days) birthday. Just like Frankie for her, she decides to organize a special party for Frankie. Frankie approaches Clawdeen to talk about party planning, but Clawdeen says she already has plans. Elsewhere, Draculaura tries to give an invitation to Lagoona, but she says she has swim practice. Everyone else either girl asks to come to the party also has a reason they cannot come. Eventually, the girls make it to the creepateria doors at the same time, bummed out that all their invitations have been turned down. Distracted by the situation, the girls bump into each other and use the opportunity to wish each other a happy birthday. They both explain that they tried to throw parties for the other, but no one could come, and they decide that the next best course of action is to just throw a party for the two of them. When they open the doors to the creepateria, though, they are met with a loud "Happy Birthday!" from all their friends, revealing that they had been working on a surprise double birthday party all this time. Elated, Frankie and Draculaura share a group hug with Lagoona, Clawdeen, and Deuce while Ghoulia snaps photos. The party is a huge success. Characters Notes Continuity * Lagoona says she has swim practice. By the start of Volume 2, she is promoted to captain of the swim team. Milestones * Gillington "Gil" Webber and Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch make their cartoon debuts. Both characters would receive minor elaboration in subsequent webisodes, and more properly in Volume 2. Errors * The idea of Frankie and Draculaura turning respectively sixteen days and 1600 years on the same day is wrought with disconnect to all other Monster High fiction. For starters, Frankie was fifteen days old in "Jaundice Brothers", so this webisode would have to occur in the middle of that webisode, since it covers multiple days. Presumably then, it would also have to occur before any of the webisodes aired in between "Jaundice Brothers" and "Party Planners". On top of that, Frankie's birthday is on June 26, according to her SDCCI diary, while Draculaura's is on February 14 according to all fiction related to the Sweet 1600 line. In the overall cartoon continuity, the 2012 TV special "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" canon has since overwritten the events of "Party Planners". * Heath has a pink Monster High emblem on his jacket, when he blows out the candles, which his model usually does not sport. The only other time he wears it is in Freedom Fight Other * The long pink boy and the purple fish boy are backgrounders unique to this webisode. * The sea urchin-based DJ has his silhouette featured on the cover of a Monster Beat issue in "New Ghoul @ School". As such, he appears to be a celebrity and might very well be the DJ Death Breath mentioned in several of the Facebook entries. * The scene of the candles on the birthday cake being blown out was used as basis for the Sweet 1600 art of the candles on the birthday cake being blown out. Category:Volume 1